Just one day
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak and Dax switch bodies. Daxter is now 'human' again but he also carries Jak's darkside. Jak's life is in danger as Daxter is influcenced by his alter ego. Can they survive and change back?
1. The switch

Tittle:  Just one day

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: *Grabs a weasel and an Otter* I now attempt to create my own Ottsel and he shall be called Daxter and I shall own him! Moohahaha!… What? I still don't own them if I do that? Oh drat!

Rating: PG

Game: Jak II. During the game.

Summery: Short story on Jak and Daxter switch bodies. Can they handle each other and their mission?

(See what happens after I watch Freaky Friday? -_-)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So, let me get this straight? If this spell works I won't have Dark Eco in my system anymore?" Jak summed up all the information that was told to him

"Precisely" Pecker reassured

Jak sighed then nodded, "Well then, lets do it"

Onin clapped her hands and blue sparking powder puffed out from them. In her bowl in front of her she poured and mixed ingredients in. There were some things that Jak recognised but others Jak didn't want to ask.

A foul smell emitted from the bowl as she ritually waved her hands in some secret chant. She closed her white eyes as her hand signs and movements became more faster. Jak looked at her blankly not knowing what to expect. Pecker flew off her upturned hat and landed nearby Daxter, who sat on an old wooden crate.

The green oozing slime that resided in the bowl started to swish and bubble. Finally green sparkly smoke pulsed out filling the area with its fumes.

"Peeeewwweeee!" Daxter exclaimed, "What did she put in that thing?"

"You don't want to know" Pecker replied

Finally a brilliant green light filled the room. Jak felt himself being pulled out of proportion. He felt like he would rip to a million pieces but at the same time he felt he was together.

He couldn't hear anything, his vision was black and he felt dizzy. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He felt pain at first but then a tingerly sensation. After a while of this he all ended to a sudden stop.

He felt jolted back again. He found he was breathing and heard some far away noises. In response he opened his eyes. It was hard at first but soon his muscles obeyed and they were opened. He looked around realising he was seeing the brown aged ceiling of the tent.

The far away noises became close and finally he was aware of his surroundings. He sat up and blinks for a few seconds as what had happened sank in.

His unfocused eyes finally focused on a familiar object in the room. He gasped as he realised who it was. 

He was looking at himself.

"What's going on?" he found his throat dry and his voice more sarcastic and higher tone than usual

"The spell is complete" Pecker announced, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know…" Jak replied

"Wasn't talking to you rat boy" Pecker sneered at him

"What?" Jak blinked in confusion

He saw his body waking up and shake its head in a comical fashion. He saw it rubbing its head and looked around the room in confusion.

"What? What happened?" it asked

"Onin says that the Dark Eco within you should be expelled" Pecker translated when Onin signed her hands

When his body's eyes turned to him it yelped.

"AHHH!  Why am I doing there, I mean here, I mean there, I mean…." It cried

Jak looked down at himself and saw that orange fur covered his whole body. He ran his hand through the fur then touched his face.

"This isn't good" he commented

"Hey! Stop touching me…I mean my body!" his body shouted

"You get out of my body!" Jak countered

"Jak?" his body came to recognition

"Daxter?" he replied, knowing out bursts like that sounded a lot like Daxter.

"Uh oh" Pecker moaned

"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" they exclaimed in union.

Onin made some more hand signs to Pecker.

"What? It's _not my_ fault! I got you all the ingredients you needed. Even the Silver Turnip" Pecker said defensively

Onin made some more hand signs.

"It was Red Turnip? So now you tell me!" Pecker growled

"What the hell going on?" Daxter growled

"It seems that the spell slipped, er, somehow" Pecker put his two wings together like fingers

"How?" Jak demanded

"Uh. Instead of releasing the evil spirit of Dark Eco out of you it seems to have switched you two" Pecker continued his voice quickening at the end

"You mean we've switched bodies?" Jak asked looking at his orange fur covered body

"Precisely" Pecker said quickly

"So how your gonna clean this up bird brain?" Daxter demanded

Onin moved her fingers once again. Blue sparkling dust followed her actions.

"I don't. The spell is wrong so it should wear off by the next full moon, which is tonight at midnight" Pecker translated then added, "So there"

"So let me get this straight!" Daxter shook Jak's head, "You screwed up your spell and me and Jak switched bodies and we stay like this for a whole day?"

"Yes" Pecker nodded

"That means…" Jak trailed

"I HAVE A PEACE MAKER!" Daxter cheered and jumped to his feet, "WHOO-HOO!"

Onin made some more hand signs.

"Beware, you now carry the burden of the Dark Power within you. You must learn to control it" Pecker translated

"Yeah whatever!" Daxter shooed him and pulled out the morph gun and switched it to Peace Maker mode.

"Uh, Dax, maybe you shouldn't…" Jak started

"Come on Jak! Let's go and give this baby a whirl!" Daxter cut in and he was out the entrance afterwards

Jak sighed and ran after his friend. This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Mission accepted

This chapter and then next few chapters might get confusing because Jak is Daxter and Daxter is Jak…

I called them by their personality. So when I say Daxter, remember he's in Jak's body and vice versa. Oh yeah and remember other characters don't know about the change and may call them by what they are suppose to be.

I'll try my best to explain it and understandable but if you get confused or it hurts your brain don't read this story.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jak hopped onto Daxter's shoulder. Well his body's shoulder but since Daxter and him were switched, Daxter was in control of his body. Boy, things were going to confusing. 

Jak felt weird being so small, no wonder Daxter was so sarcastic and resentful at times.

"I can't believe it!" Daxter cried happily as he hopped on a Zoomer, "I'm human again"

"That's great Dax" Jak replied not use to his higher tone of voice, "Uh, you know how to drive right?"

"Yeah sure, of course. It isn't _that_ hard! I drove in the races and I can drive on the streets!" Daxter rolled his eyes

Daxter stamped his foot on the accelerator and the machine suddenly burst forward. Jak was caught off guard and tumbled back and just grabbing onto his shoulder just in time before he was flung off. He pulled himself back on squinting at the rushing wind.

"Can you drive a little slo-" Jak screeched over the hissing wind

"YEEEHHAAAA!" Daxter yelled ignoring his friend

Daxter twist and turned through the city, missing vehicles and Krimson Guards just by hair's breath. Daxter wasn't an expert as much as he like to be as he kept banging into walls and other vehicles at various times, damaging the Zoomer greatly.

Finally they navigated through the slums and to the Underground Hideout. Daxter hopped off and left the speeding Zoomer to crash and burst into flames in the wall.

"Next time, I'll drive" Jak growled fixing up his new fur

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. Ottsel's can't drive" Daxter pointed out, "Unless they have a vehicle especially designed for them and…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture" Jak shooed him

The door slid open and Daxter walked down the stairs then the second door slid open. Daxter walked in and saw Torn.

"About time you two showed up! I need you to go back out to the Pumping Station. Metal Heads are gathering there for some reason and may end up cutting the whole city's water supply. I want you to investigate and clear them off" Torn instructed

"Metal Heads? I'm facing no Metal Heads!" Daxter shook his head

Torn eyed the elf man suspiciously. _Jak is acting weird and his orange rodent is very quiet and sensible_, Torn thought._ Something must be wrong_.

Jak realized that Torn didn't know about the change and jumped in quick.

"Uh what he means is, uh…me and 'Jak' need a little brake. You know being a hero is tiering"

Torn looked at him suspiciously. Jak gave a grin. Torn shook his head.

"Will you two stop clowning around and go? I have a job to do!" Torn growled

They both nodded and left the room, feeling the need to be out of his presence real fast.

_What ever they are up to it better not last because I wont put up with it_, Torn thought as he watched them go.

***

"So sue me if I freaked!" Daxter sulked at they left the hideout

"Well you suppose to be me, so you'll have to act like me!" Jak pointed out

"Well I don't wanna!" Daxter sulked like a little kid

"See, now that's how I _don't_ act!" Jak made his point stronger

"I don't see you acting like me!" Daxter retorted

"No one's really going to care about me now I'm you" Jak pointed out again

"Gee thanks. I guess I wasn't important before was I?" Daxter growled sarcastically

"I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that you're more centre of attention now. You're the hero and everything depends on you to do the mission and save the day," Jak explained

"You mean I'm the hero now? Cool!" Daxter cried

"Yeah" Jak murmured, "Mar, help us"

"What did you say?" Daxter asked

"Nothing. Just try to be me and I try to be you." Jak said

"What about the Metal Heads! I don't want to face them!" Daxter whimpered

"Well you're the 'hero' now. You have to" Jak convinced him, "Just think you can use my Peace Maker"

"Yeah your right!" Daxter's mouth spread into a smile, "I can use the Peace Maker and kick some Metal Head butt!"

"Yeah, just be careful with her," Jak urged him

"Sure. I treat your gun with care" Daxter reassured

Jak gave a long look at Daxter and then remained silent on his shoulder. Daxter ran to the parked Zoomer and hopped on. He hit the accelerator and off he went.


	3. Fighting

Daxter felt the cool wind rushing in his face. One day, just one day to be human he wished and he got it. Maybe not the way he would of liked but he wasn't the furry animal anymore. He swished his vehicle from side to side, remembering how he'd raced in the Class Two Championship. It was easier now because he was more suited for the vehicle and he was bigger.

They reached the wall in the water slums and went through the door. Daxter felt the sand beneath his feet as he stepped out. He felt the cool breeze whistle through his fluoro hair… well Jak's fluoro hair anyway.

It really did feel good to be human again.

Daxter pulled out the morph gun and changed it to Peace Maker mode. He couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Come on Jak. Lets go and see what his baby can do!" Daxter found his voice deep and menacing

"Just be careful" he heard his old high tone voice coming from his shoulder

"Would you stop worrying Jak? Kill some Metal Heads and save the day, how hard can it be?" he replied confidently and started to run

"Oh brother" Jak groaned

Daxter saw some Metal Heads coming his way. He fired up the Peace Maker. He felt the powerful and commanding weapon vibrate in his hands, gathering energy at the point. Daxter was surprised how strong it was and fought for control of it.

He gritted his teeth and aimed the best as he could at the approaching Metal Heads. Almost straight away he released the trigger and the power shot out from the gun, sending unprepared man backwards.

The light dodgerblue travelled through the air, curving from its straight path. It smacked into the first Metal Head and its power spread to two others nearby. With a growl they fell and disintegrated leaving their metal Skull Gems Behind.

Daxter sat there on the sand, his features were in an expression of amazement and achievement.

"Wow that was amazing" Daxter breathed

Jak rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"No wonder Sig likes Peace Makers!" Daxter continued

More Metal Heads approached replacing the ones that fell.

"Get off your ass and shoot those Metal Heads, Dax!" Jak urged seeing the potential danger approaching

"Yeah, yeah" Daxter said in monotone

Daxter rose to his feet with the gun. He pulled the trigger again and aimed. He gripped the gun hard and steaded himself with this body posture. He fired and his feet stopped him from falling back again.

More Metal Heads went down. Double the number replaced them.

"Uh, Daxter…" Jak started

"I got it under control Jak!" Daxter replied and charged the Peace Maker again.

"Behind you!" Jak finished

Daxter quickly turned and saw a gorilla looking Metal Head lunging for him. Daxter was caught in surprise and off guard. He tried to regain by firing his weapon at the attack but he was just too slow. The Metal Head had knocked him down and Daxter realised the trigger, leaving the bolt to float away aimlessly, hitting nothing.

"AHHH!" Daxter cried, "JAK, HELP!"

"Crap" Jak cursed as he rose from his fallen point.

Jak saw Daxter struggling with the Metal Head on top of him. Daxter may have Jak's body but he had no first hand experience dealing with Metal Heads. Jak ran towards his gun and heaved it up. He found it was sort of heavy since his body muscles were different but it hindered him no less. Jak switched into his action, fighting mode and switched the gun to Blaster mode. He aimed at the Metal Head and shot it. Yellow bullets found it's mark on the creature and it screeched before disintegrating.

"Thanks" Daxter gasped

"Move" Jak ordered

Daxter did as he was told and Jak changed from the long-range gun to the machine gun. His muscles were starting to strain from the new heavy weight. He gritted his teeth and his brow narrowed.

"Eat this" he cried melodramatically and pulled the trigger

The gun started up and blue bullets sprayed out hitting the approaching Metal Heads. Many screeched and died. Jak moved his small Ottsel posture from side to side sweeping the area, making sure he got all the monsters.

He released the trigger when there was none left alive. Jak turned to Daxter.

"Thanks Jak" Daxter said relieved

Jak switched to Blaster mode and approached his friend.

"You can't always use the Peace Maker Dax" Jak told him, "Its too slow when Metal Heads are coming in packs and coming up fast. That's why there are other gun modes"

"Yeah, yeah" Daxter shooed, he didn't like lectures

Daxter grabbed for the gun but Jak pulled away.

"Daxter this is important!" Jak growled, "If you listen you can save both our skins"

Daxter got offended, "Why should I listen to you? Your not the boss of me!"

"No but you need to know how to use my gun" Jak said coolly

"I know how to use it" Daxter growled

"If you knew how to use it, you wouldn't have needed my help would you?" Jak pointed out

"I had things under control until you came in all macho and showed off" Daxter folded his arms

"What? You asked for my help- you know what? Fine, if your going to be that then go ahead. Just don't come running to me when Metal Heads are eating you alive" Jak dropped the gun and turned 

He walked away. Daxter glared at his friend.

"Fine! Walk away! See if I care!" Daxer shouted after him

He saw his old Ottsel body disappearing in nearby bushes. Daxter sighed and picked up Jak's old gun. He looked at it for a while then dismissed all thoughts of Jak from his mind and tucked the gun away in the holster.

He started to climb the machinery and explore the station. He saw a group of Metal Heads walking in one direction. In curiosity he hid behind a rock and watched them. When they disappeared from view he followed them.

He tiptoed from one hiding point to another until he followed the group of Metal Heads to a deserted sandy shore. He couldn't believe his eyes. Thousands of Metal Heads crowded the once large empty beach. Growling, hissing, screeching in their own language. Some shoved each other; others were restless and kept moving about. Daxter never saw so many in one place.

"Now I wish I hadn't pissed Jak off," Daxter muttered. He realized what he said and shook his head, "What am I saying? I don't need him! I've been always capable of taking care of myself. I did that for 2 years while he was in prison…"

He trailed off, realizing he was talking to himself. Great! That's all I need, to go crazy while spying on a bunch of Metal Heads, he thought.

"That's it!" Daxter murmured to himself, "To go crazy…"

He looked around but the place was clean. He needed Dark Eco extracts to build up his power then no more Metal Heads. But there was none. He knew that Metal Heads contain Dark Eco in their blood and the only chance of getting any of that is to kill them. To kill them in this crowd would be suicide.

He didn't want to kill himself while he had one chance to be human, or to be Jak. He breathed deeply to try and clear his mind for a plan. He looked around the crowd and saw that more Metal Heads seemed to be coming in and even with the numbers the beach wasn't entirely full.

Daxter had a chance. A chance to find and isolate all the Metal Heads that are still coming to this meeting, a chance to build up his Eco power and a chance to kill the Metal Heads in one go. It will hinder the Metal Head leader in his conquest to destroy the city.

Daxter smiled wickedly as his idea took hold. It may be crazy going in to the middle of the crowd and unleashing untold power but Daxter, for some strange reason, felt a bit of a daredevil and felt like he could take them all on while under the Dark Eco.

Daxter wasted no more time and ran off to find isolated Metal Heads.


	4. Uh oh

Remember. Jak is in Daxter's body and Daxter's in Jak's body.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jak stomped through the bushes. They were bigger than last time he stepped through them. Actually he was having a hard time adjusting to how small he really was. In some way he felt sorry for Daxter, to be trapped in this body. Sure Daxter was short in his human form but not this short.

Ever since the switch Jak noticed that he had a sense of lightness. Not because he was small and covered in fur instead of clothing and other trinkets, a spiritual lightness. He didn't have a heavy weight in his heart any more. As if the heavy weight has been lifted.

Jak snapped out of his thoughts when he saw some Metal Heads walking by. He saw the abnormality of the Metal Heads. How they were in a group, walking in one direction. They were definably going somewhere. Jak decided to follow.

He followed them to a large isolated beach. He gasped as he saw that thousands crowded the beach. Jak flung himself in hiding.

"So this is the great disturbance. I wonder why they are all here?" Jak thought out loud

His question was answered when a Metal Head crawled upon a large rock. It raised its large claws for silence. When it got none the creature screeched an ear-piercing screech. All the Metal Heads cowered in the ear splitting noise. Jak desperately blocked his ears as his face was painted in agony.

It seemed like forever but when the screech stopped Jak collapsed nearly from relief. He rubbed his ears as ringing was buzzing in the background of his hearing.

"Daxter isn't going to be too pleased with deafen his ears" Jak murmured sparing a thought for his long time friend

Then he shook his head clear of him and focused his attention on the meeting before him.

"Our Lord 'n' Mastur haz ordured usss to gathur here todaay" the Metal Head spoke, poor pronunciation dripped in his words, "For a re-nu-al ov our powur 'n' pre-pur-a-shon ov our attack on tha sity"

The creature held up a stone. Jak gasped as he saw the stone was pure black and shiny. Dark power oozed from the cursed stone. Jak noticed the midday sun hid behind a large dark grey cloud.

"This isn't good," he murmured

The sky went darker since the sun was absent. Jak shivered as a cold feeling ran down his spine. He wished he were his normal self. What ever they were going to do, he had to stop them and he couldn't do it with a scruffy scrawny body.

"I've got to find Dax" he sighed finally

Going back to Daxter would seem like crawling back to him, admitting he was wrong, begging for his help.

_If it's to help the people in this city, especially Keira and Samos, then I must lay my pride down_, Jak thought to himself

He turned to leave but he turned back as a loud noise sounded from the mass.

***

Daxter shot the last of the Metal Heads. He collected the remaining Dark Eco. He felt the power of it and felt some sort of light zap. He felt the Dark Eco running in his veins, he felt he could take on all the Metal Heads in this world. He felt he could take on all of the Baron's legions… he felt powerful.

He understood why Jak wasn't afraid of anything, why he was bold to face the Metal Heads and why he wasn't afraid to stand up to the Baron. Daxter felt his features twisting into a smirk, he couldn't help it, he felt it was part of this. He turned and ran towards the gathering.

He approached and was in view of the monsters. He saw one perched itself on a high rock addressing the gathering.

"Our Lord 'n' Mastur haz ordured usss to gathur here todaay" he heard the Metal Head spoke. He shivered as its throaty creaky voice mispronounced the words, "For a re-nu-al ov our powur 'n' pre-pur-a-shon ov our attack on tha sity"

The Metal Head, out of nowhere, lifted a large black stone. It seemed to ooze of black wavy stuff. The stone itself was black and shiny, shiny like…

"Dark Eco…" Daxter gasped

He felt a deep tingerly sensation, as if he felt some connection with the stone. He was attracted to its power, his body seemed to react to that. Daxter shook himself and concentrated at the job at hand. He was going to experience how letting loose your dark side feels like. At first Daxter was reluctant, scared even but soon grew bold and timed his attack.

The Metal Head raised the stone above his head. The crowd was deeply awed by the stone and raised their heads looking at it in a chilled silence. 

Now!

Daxter lept from his hiding palace as and let go the power he was holding back for so long. He felt the Dark Eco spread all over his body as sparks emitted from his skin and crackled around him. His vision darkened, guessing from the metamorphosis, his eyes were covered in its dark murkiness. He landed in the middle of the crowd. Some surrounding Metal Heads drew their attention to him. 

They saw it was the monstrous human that had been opposing them. They screeched and try to destory their enemy.

Daxter felt unbelievable power.  He slashed his mutated nails at the Metal Heads. They screeched and hissed in pain. Soon the ceremony stopped and all Metal Heads were aware of him.

"This is it!" Daxter cried 

He thought about the Dark Bomb move that Jak had always done. He pictured it exactly in his mind and directed his body to do the same. He lept in the air as he felt the power surging to his fist then aimed his fist to the ground unleashing the power.

***

Jak gasped as he saw himself…or more accurately Daxter in his demon form fighting. He saw what many of his enemies and friends saw when he was in that state. The black murky eyes, the purple skin, the light purple horns and hair, the long dark nails and that smirk.

He saw Daxter slashing at the Metal Heads, Dark Eco radiating from him and zapping the Metal Heads. Jak looked over to the speaker and saw it was hissing and shouting with the rest of them. Jak had an idea.

Jak ran from his hiding place and ran on all fours across pass the crowd to the rock. He climbed the rock in a typical squirrelly way and with his best spinning kick he kicked the stone from the Metal Head's grasp.

The creature hissed as it realised it was attacked. It looked down to see orange matter rush past, holding the stone. The creature growled and ran after it.

Meanwhile Daxter came down for the Dark Bomb attack. He punched the ground hard and saw purple shockwave emitting from his grasp, spreading across the terrain. All who were in its radius were thrown into the air, being zapped with Dark Eco.

Jak saw the shockwave and jumped as high as his little legs could spring him. He saw the creature that was after him fell prey to the attack. It screeched and as it was thrown into the air and zapped then as soon as it hit the ground its body disintegrated into nothing and left it's Metal Skull behind.

Jak looked over to Daxter who was back to normal but leaning over puffed out.

"Daxter" he called

Daxter turned to see his old Ottsel self-running towards him.

"Jak" he gasped

"Tiering isn't it?" Jak lighten up, "You know it isn't always easy to be me"

"I figured" Daxter puffed

"We got their source of power. Lets head back to the city and see what we can do with it" Jak suggested

Daxter eyed the stone. His body tingerled reacting with the stone's power. Daxter stared at it in a trance as he was drawn more and more by the stone. He reached out to touch the stone. Jak looked at his friend in puzzlement and when he saw Daxter was no long himself he pulled away.

"Daxter?" Jak said puzzled

Daxter stepped forward to try and touch the stone again

"Daxter!" Jak called backing away from him

Daxter didn't respond and kept reaching for the stone.

"DAXTER!" Jak shouted, "Stop it!"

Daxter didn't cease. Instead he approached Jak in a faster pace

Jak backed away in a faster pace.

"Crap" Jak cursed

Jak felt cold water at his feet. He looked behind him and water only there to meet him. He turned back to Daxter.

Jak looked at the stone. It vibrated slightly in his grip. By the look of it, the feel of it he realized it to be Dark Eco. A stone made of Dark Eco. Jak looked up in Daxter in understanding.

"Daxter! Control yourself!" Jak half commanded half pleaded

Daxter made no response to him and kept reaching for the stone. Jak had to get away from Daxter. He was attracted by the Dark Eco in the stone and on top of that Daxter didn't know how to properly control the Dark Eco. This wasn't good.

Jak dodged Daxter's grasp and ran past him onto the sand. Daxter turned, unnatural hatred flared in his glazed eyes. He ran after Jak. Jak had a good headstart but Daxter now had longer legs and in no time catched up to Jak. Jak dodged Daxter's attempts to grab him.

Daxter grew impatient and in his zombie state reached for the gun. Jak saw Daxter drawing out his Blaster gun. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Crap!" Jak cried as Daxter aim his first bullet at him

Jak dodged it. Another and another came. Jak dodged them, barely. Jak was tireing. His Ottsel body wasn't built for cross-country running plus Daxter was shooting at him!

Jak saw the door to accessing the city. He needed to reach it; he needed to get inside to get away. He poured the last for his strength, energy and effort and sprinted the last leg. Daxter slid to a stop and fired a number of bullets.

Jak saw the door getting closer and closer…

"AHHHHHH" Jak screeched as pain and fell to the ground, the stone under him.

He was so close…so close… He saw the door he was almost there, he could almost smell the metal. 

He turned and saw his thigh was covered in crimson colour. Then he looked up to see Daxter's glazed eyes. Well his blue eyes looking back at him hard and cold.

"You…shot…me," Jak could only croak as disbelief clouded his mind

Daxter reached out and picked up the stone. Daxter felt power surge through his body. He felt the power, the Dark Eco powering him up again. He felt the bold fearless power. He was unstoppable, he could take on the world, the world was at his mercy and if it didn't bow down he would unleash his untold power.

_He shot me! Daxter shot me!_ Jak couldn't believe what had just happened. Daxter was a fairly nice guy and cared for his friends. The same Daxter just shot him!

Jak saw his eyes; they were full of greed and lust. Jak knew he felt the power and wanted more. Daxter wasn't the person to do this sort of thing. Daxter wouldn't hurt anyone but he felt prey to his alter ego and letting it take control of his mind.

Daxter turned his attention from the stone to Jak and gave a smirk. Jak shivered.

He was in deep Yakow dung. He was injured and his friend was turning into a maniac. He faced loads of Metal Heads, he faced Erol in the race track, he faced Mar's tomb and he even face the Baron twice but nothing prepared him for this.


	5. Keep on talking

Jak held his thigh to clot the bleeding. Krimson Guards always shot him but never by his gun. His gun was definably more hurtful, that or Ottsels were more sensitive to pain.

He heard Daxter chuckle. Jak saw the transformation that was in front of him: the deep purple skin, the black film eyes, the devilish purple horns, the thin spiky light purple hair and the long dark purple claws. Jak saw how formidable he was before the switch. How the Krimson guard feared him, how citizens whisper their rumours and kept their distance and why Keira snapped at him when the class two championships were on.

The change was striking, scary even. 

_I'm scaring myself_, Jak chuckled at his little joke. _How can I joke at a time like this!_

Daxter mimicked his chuckle and bend down to be closer to the Ottsel.

"I hope you'd enjoy you run Jak" the deep voice came, "Because I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to my Ottsel body, be trapped in it, powerless and small"

Daxter put his claws near Jak's orange face.

"I want absolute power and punish my enemies. And it starts here. I'll destroy my old body so the switch cannot take place and use this power to destroy the Baron and the Metal Head Leader. Then I might take my place as the 'heir' of Mar and rule Haven City as its King.

An evil smile spread across his face. Jak kept his face straight to not let Daxter show any fear. Jak saw the sky turning black. Days were short this time of year, so was the time. This was his only shot, to stall Daxter until midnight.

"This isn't like you Dax" Jak murmured noting the way that Daxter talked

"Well I never got the chance to be human again, nor experience this power" he replied

"Daxter think deeply, would you really kill me to rule a city?" Jak pleaded

"No, I would kill you to rule a city and conquer other cities then the world" Daxter smiled again "Now time to die!"

Daxter raised his claw. Jak's eyes widened. His mind raced to think of something. He opened his mouth and words tumbled out.

"Wait, Daxter! Uh I don't understand this, uh, plan of yours" Jak put in

Daxter stopped and growled, "What isn't there to understand?"

"How are you going to over throw the Baron and kill the Metal head leader?" Jak asked

"Simple kill them, like I how I'm going to kill you" Daxter replied and raised his claw and came down to strike

"Must I really die?' Jak asked

Daxter stopped just before the tip of the claw touched the orange matter.

Daxter rolled his eyes (even if you only can see black white-less eyes), "Yes, you really must die!"

"Why?"

"I told you why!"

"Tell me again"

Daxter growled.

"All for the big picture Jak " Daxter spat, "Your body is just the vehicle I need to win the race"

"Oh. One problem Daxter. Dark Eco power doesn't last forever" Jak pointed out

"See, that's why this stone is here for" Daxter smiled holding up the black stone, "While this is in my possession I'll never be out of Eco"

"You'll go mad" 

"I can handle it"

"Metal Heads will be on you"

"I can handle them"

"A whole nest full?"

"Why not?"

"Don't you need the Precursor stone to power up Mar's gun so you can enter the nest" Jak asked

"Yeah. That's why I'll dispose of the Baron so I can gain the stone and power the gun" Daxter replied

Time went by, Jak's wound clotted and kept Daxter talking about his diabolical plan to take over the world. Jak was careful in his wording and always asked questions. Moonlight appeared from the clouds. It's white light bathed them both. The smaller green moon shone after it more like a star then a moon.

Suddenly Daxter straightened himself, "I had enough of this chit chat. It's time for you to die!"

"Oh crap" Jak cursed

Daxter raised his claw, "Nice try to stall me but I still have time to kill you"

"Now I'm in real deep Yakow dung," Jak groaned

Daxter swooped down for the kill.

"Wait, wait… Ahhhhhh!" Jak could only scream and screw his eyes shut for the blow

He suddenly felt tingerly all over. White light flashed behind his lids and he felt being put out of proportion. He felt like he would tear into tiny little pieces. He found himself travelling somewhere but it was completely black so he couldn't tell. He knew he wasn't breathing or beating or anything. He was just travelling somewhere and he knew where.

His astrotravelling finished quite quickly and he felt being stretched then smacked back into a body. He found himself taking a breath and he snapped his eyes open.

He saw himself looking down at an orange Ottsel then saw he was holding the stone. He quickly threw it away and controlled his impulses and power. Jak felt heavy again. He felt familiar the weight of the Dark Power again. Maybe that's why he felt lighter when he was in Daxter's body.

Daxter woke up, confused and dazed. He saw Jak or Dark Jak looking down on him. No expression in his black eyes. Daxter remembered what happened and what he was doing and groaned.

_What was I doing? What was I thinking?_ Daxter thought

They switched back. They were back to normal.

"Jak?" Daxter called in a small voice

Jak blinked and looked at his friend in pity, "Are you ok Dax?"

"I'm sorry," he croaked as he felt his throat drying up

"It's ok Dax. I know the Dark Eco was too powerful for you to handle. Though you scared me for a while there, everything is ok" Jak reassured

"Its not ok Jak! I shot you and I was going to…" Daxter wailed

Jak chuckled interrupting him, "More like you shot yourself"

"Yeah, your right" Daxter caught the joke and smiled but soon winced when pain shot from his thigh

"Lets go back to Onin and see if she has any healing remedies for that leg" Jak suggested

"NO WAY! No more hokus pokus stuff for me!" Daxter shook his head, "I'm never, NEVER going to see Onin for anything ever, EVER again!"

"Dax, You can't go around injured," Jak reasoned

"I'll manage' Daxter said subbonly

"I'm taking you Dax! I can't let you let that leg get infected or Onin will really have to go to drastic measures to heal your leg. She may even have to amputate you leg if you don't get it fixed now"

"Infected? Drastic measures? AMPUTATE?" Daxter exclaimed, "Heh, heh, on second thought, maybe getting something now isn't that bad"

Jak smiled. _Yup he was his old self_

"Let's go" Jak said and was about to pick up Daxter

"Uh one tiny problem Jak" Daxter addressed

"What?" Jak asked

"You may want to get out of you spooky mood, or we have more to worry about then just my leg" Daxter pointed out

Jak looked at his hands and saw his purple claws and skin.

"Yeah good point. I'll be back in a while," Jak said turning around

"Wait! Where you going?' Daxter cried

"To get rid of this Dark Eco that you pumped into me," Jak simply replied with out turning

"Wait, stop! Jak! Don't leave me here alone! Jak!" Daxter yelled after him, "There are Metal Heads around still-Jak! JAK!"

The End 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That's it! Thanks for reading. Review if you like.


End file.
